


Stealing Beetle's prompts

by Pyroperception



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroperception/pseuds/Pyroperception
Summary: Prompt: Free Me - Spiderman/male!Black Cat





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts), [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> Prompt: Free Me - Spiderman/male!Black Cat

Peter struggled against the gooey mess around his wrists where his web shooters would be. He tentatively wriggled his fingers – yes, still all there. Bless Odin.

“Parker luck strikes again”, he muttered. Getting almost turned into a popsicle and and then having to be melted free by Johnny Storm was not just humiliating, but the sudden temperature swings had damaged the casing of his webshooters. They exploded, trapping his arms in rapidly solidifying web fluid. Peter angrily shared his analysis with Felix, who only smirked at him, like he had no pity at all with Peter's misery.

“You should be grateful it didn't happen, when you were taking your pants off”, Felix said coyly.

“I don't know how, but this is definitely somehow your fault.” Peter tugged as hard as he could at his restraints - but all he got was a face of old paint from his apartment ceiling, so he stopped.  
.  
“And how did you come to this brilliant conclusion, Spiderman?” God, he wanted to punch Felix' face so bad. But his arms were stuck and Felix wrists and knees were currently suspended by web strings. Also the way he kept puffing out his half naked chest with his soft pink nipples was very distracting... Peter hastily stopped looking, when he caught himself drooling. He thought about kneeing Felix in his very prominent boner.

“I should never have let you talk me into this”, he whined. “Who even has bondage sex on the ceiling? Not normal people.”

“There's no use denying it, Pe-”

“Oh god, did you hear that? Mrs Jensen is walking upstairs. What if we break a hole in the floor and she looks down and sees a half naked Spiderman and some C-class villain all tied up like a Christmas present?”

“Why, Peter, if you wanted me dressed in just a red bow, laying under your Christmas tree, you only needed to ask.” Peter felt his face heat up even more at Felix' nonchalance, 

“How are you not flipping out more about this?”, Peter gave Felix his best puppy eyes from under his half shoved up mask.

“Well for one, the Black Cat always has a backup plan...”, with that Felix unsheathed the claws hidden in his gloves, cutting his arms free, causing him to dangle heads-over. After freeing his legs, he elegantly flipped 180 degrees to land back on the ground. Show-off. 

“Oh wow, I forgot about those”, Peter said, while kicking his legs. “Now please cut me down.”  
  
“Nuh-uh,” the cat burglar replied, re-sheathing his fake nails with a _snikt_.

“What do you mean, 'nuh-uh'? Felix!”

The Black Cat let his eyes wander appreciatively for a minute over Spiderman's kiss-red mouth to his clawed up top and his slipping pants. He unhastily stepped up to Peter who only squirmed harder under his gaze. Felix put two firm hands on Peter's hips and looked at him from under his lashes.

“Two, I'm not finished with you yet.” With that he pulled Peter's pants fully down to free his half-hard cock.

Peter suppressed a moan when Felix' lips wrapped around him. No need to show his impudent lover how much he enjoyed being caught in his own web.

**Author's Note:**

> I double-dare beetle to one up me.


End file.
